Newbies on the Block: Episode
Newbies On The Block '''marks the debut episode of the fanfiction, Glee: The New Years, by ClevanOTP. The first episode was released October 17, 2011. Five new members: Daniel Mick, Elizabeth Moore, Rick Castello, A.J. Riley and Anna Clarkson are the core five members of the new years of New Directions Plot A new year arrives, and the former glee club has went to college, leaving Mr. Schuester lonely. So, he decides to have new members join New Directions, as of new friendships and crushes start to form and more and more allies come aggressively against the updating club. For instance, a bond between A.J. Riley and Rick Castello starts to form, while Sue Sylvester tries to go against Schuester's plan for new members. Songs *Human Nature' ''by Michael Jackson, ''sung by Daniel Mick. *'Skyscraper ''by Demi Lovato, ''sung by Elizabeth Moore. *As ''by Stevie Wonder, ''sung by Rick Castello. *Dynamite' ''by Taio Cruz, cover by China Anne McClain, ''sung by Anna Clarkson. *'Smooth Operator' ''by Sade, ''sung by A.J. Riley. Episode Mr. Schuester sits in his office, depressed and sad. ''I can't believe it's a new year, and all the kids in Glee club have graduated. I guess it's time for a change, I can't go back to the old days, I can't let the kids stay for another year, it's time for a new start. I hope people audition for this club, or else it'll be gone for good. Mr. Schuester goes on his computer and creates a format of a sign up sheet for Glee club. If I have 12 members this year, I'll try to change, and show these guys that they can be whoever they want to be, do whatever they want to do in the future, if they just believe, just believe that they are not losers, they're more than that, I'll show that they are special. He walks in the hallway, and puts the sheet up top of the bulletin board. "It's time, Will, it's time for the next generation, baby." Will says to himself, and smiles. ________________________________________________________________ Mr. Schuester walks to Principal Figgins' office. "Hey, William, you're setting auditions for Glee Club?" Principal Figgins said. "Yeah, I'm just having a hard time searching, hardly anyone signed up," Mr. Schuester said. "I get it, you miss your old crew right?" Principal Figgins said. "I do, it's not gonna be the same at all without them." Mr. Schuester said. "Well, I asked two of your former members, to come back, to help you with the glee club." Principal Figgins drank a cup of his coffee, and put the mug down. "Wait, who?" "You'll see." Unexpectedly, Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummen walk into the office. "Hi, Mr. Schue!" Rachel said. Mr. Schuester quickly got up out of the chair and hugged Rachel and Kurt. "I missed you guys!" "We missed you too!" Kurt said. "So, how's your college?" Mr. Schuester said. "It's completely amazing, I love it, we decided to come back to Ohio to visit you guys for a while. Even though college doesn't start until the last week of September," Kurt said. "I see you need help with finding new members of New Directions, right?" Rachel said. "Would you guys help me?" Mr. Schuester said. "Of course I will!" Kurt said. "I'd love to" Rachel said. "Thank you guys!" Mr. Schuester said. ______________________________________________________________ A new kid named Rick Castello, walks in the hallway, then looks at the Glee Club flyer. "Hmm, audition for Glee Club, you won't regret." Rick said. As he reads the flyer, a girl named Claira, pushes Rick to the wall on purpose. "Hey, what was that for?" Rick said. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I hit your ittle wittle head?" Claira said sarcastically. "I don't even know you, who are you anyway?" Rick said. "K.M.A." Claira said. "What's K.M.A.?" "Kiss My Ass!" Claira starts laughing and she walks away. Ugh, second day of school and people are already acting immature. Rick shakes his head and looks back at the flyer, he grabs a blue ballpoint pen from his pocket and takes a deep breath and signs his name on the paper and walks away. As Rick walks away, a girl named Elizabeth Moore, walks to the glee club flyer, and signs her name on the paper and walks away in relief. _____________________________________________________________ "Two people auditioned for Glee Club?" Mr. Schuester said. "Yup, um, let's see, Rick Castello and Elizabeth Moore are the two." Rachel said. "Cool, now I hope we can get more members." Mr. Schuester said. ______________________________________________________________ A guy named A.J. accidentally bumps into Rick. "Oh, I am so so sorry." A.J. said. "No, no, it's OK, we're all in a rush you know," Rick said. "I'm A.J.," "I'm Rick, nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too!" A.J. smiled. "So, what were you heading to?" Rick said. "Oh I heard about this Glee Club, and I wanted to join," A.J. said. "I signed up for Glee Club!" Rick said. "Really? That's so cool!" A.J. said. They both smiled. "Ooh, I gotta go, see you around, buddy." RIck said. "See ya," A.J. said. Rick walked away, and A.J.'s face turned red as cherries, he blushed. He's so cute. Yeah, you got a problem? I'm gay and proud, I'm A.J. Riley, and music is my dream, I'm not scared of telling others how I feel, and when I want something, I get it, and at this point, Rick is who I want, he's definitely my type. A.J. signs the flyer. ______________________________________________________ A girl named Anna, hurries for her Spanish class, and then suddenly a guy named Chuck, stops her from going to class, "Hey, girl!" Chuck said. "Uhm, hi..," Anna said. It turns to an awkward silence. "Nice meeting you, bye," Anna tries to walk away. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, you're Anna, right?" Chuck said. "Uhm, yeah, may I ask how you know my name?" Anna replied. Chuck gives a quite strange look. "Uh, uhm, uhm. I saw your singing videos on Facebook. They're amazing," "Really? Thanks, you're actually the first person to compliment." Anna said. "What? No one has ever noticed your voice but me?" Chuck said. "No, people noticed me, but say harsh things about me, it's this girl named Claira, who just told me today that I suck at singing." Anna said. "I'm sorry," Chuck said. "Oh it's not a problem at all, ummm, Chuck?" Anna said. "Yeah, Chuck, wait, how did you know my name was Chuck?" "Ah, lucky guess, well, I'm gonna be late for class, see you around?" Anna said. "Sure!" Chuck said. Anna walked away, and Chuck smiled. _________________________________________________________________ Auditions have started, however, only two who haven't signed up, wanted to join last minute. Daniel Mick and Addison. "There isn't a Daniel Mick on the list," Rachel said. "I know that, I forgot all about it, I really want to join Glee Club. I heard New Directions won Nationals, and beat Vocal Adrenaline real bad, and I want to kick some ass." "Hmm, do you have a song?" Mr. Schuester said. "I do, actually, it's Human Nature by Michael Jackson" Daniel said. "Well, get up on that stage and show us what you got." Kurt said. Daniel walked up the stage, he took a deep breath and went to the microphone. He started out smooth and calm, "Looking out across the night-time, the city winks a sleepless eye. Hear her voice shake my window, sweet seducing sighs. Get me out into the night-time, four walls won't hold me tonight. If this town is just an apple, then let me take a bite. If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature. Why, why does he do me that way? If they say, why, why?, tell 'em that is human nature. Why, why does he do me that way?, I like livin' this way, oh whyyyy, oh whyyyyy, oh whyyyyyyy?" Kurt and Rachel give Daniel a standing ovation," "Daniel, your voice is outstanding, keep up the good work and welcome to New Directions!" "Yes!" Daniel said. "Uhm, next up is Elizabeth Moore?" Rachel said. Elizabeth walks up the stage with a confident look on her face, "Hi!" "Hi, sweetie, what are you gonna sing for us today?" Rachel said . "I'm gonna sing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato," Elizabeth said. "OK!" She took a deep breath and then she started singing the song, "Skies are crying, I am watching, catching teardrops in my hands. Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance, Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me? You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground, Like a skyscraper!, Like a skyscraper!..." Rachel got to the jealous point and tried to act supportive of Elizabeth. "Go run, run, run, I'm gonna stay right here. Watch you disappear, yeah, Go run, run, run, Yeah it's a long way down, But I am closer to the clouds up here. You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground, Like a skyscraper!, Like a skyscraper!, Like a skyscraper!, Like a skyscraper!" Everyone clapped for her, Rachel put on a straight face and supported her. "That was excellent, Elizabeth, great job!" Mr. Schuester said. "Next up, Rick Castello?" Kurt said. Rick walked up with a nervous look. "Are you OK, buddy? You seem nervous." Mr. Schuester said. "It's just that I never sung in front of people before" Rick said. "No worries, it's like we're not even here, so what are you gonna sing?" Mr. Schuester said. "I'm gonna be singing As by Stevie Wonder" Rick said. "Excellent song choice, let's hear it." "Do do do do do, do do do do do do do, As around the sun the earth knows she's revolving ,and the rosebuds know to bloom in early May, just as hate knows love's the cure, you can rest your mind assure, that I'll be loving you always. As now can't reveal the mystery of tomorrow But in passing will grow older every day, just as all is born is new, do know what I say is true, that I'll be loving you always, Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky---ALWAYS, Until the ocean covers every mountain high---ALWAYS, Until the dolphin flies and parrots live at sea---ALWAYS, Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream. ALWAYYYYS YEAH YEAHHHH, ALWAYSSS, We all know sometimes lifes hates and troubles can make you wish you were born in another time and space. But you can bet you life times that and twice its double, that God knew exactly where he wanted you to be placed. So make sure when you say you're in it but not of it. You're not helping to make this earth a place sometimes called Hell, change your words into truths and then change that truth into love, And maybe our children's grandchildren and their great-great grandchildren will tell I'll be loving you. Until the day that you are me and I am you, Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky, Until the ocean covers every mountain high, Until the dolphin flies and parrots live at sea, Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream, Until the day is night and night becomes the day, Until the trees and seas just up and fly away. ALWAYS." No words, just shock. Kurt gets up and yells "WOO!" "Oh, oh my god. That was just, no words. You're a Stevie Wonder fan?" Mr. Schuester said. "Stevie Wonder is my idol, I have listened to his music ever since I was a kid, Songs In The Key Of Life is his best album yet." Rick said. "Kiddo, you have an amazing voice, and you should be proud of that, good job, welcome to New Directions!" "Um, let's see--. " "Excuse me, is this auditions for Glee Club?" Anna walked in the auditorium. "Yes, who are you?" Mr. Schuester said. "I'm Anna, and I'm sorry I haven't signed up, I was too much in a rush, is it too late?" Anna said. "No no, absolutely not, do you have a song?" Mr. Schuester said. "Yes, I'll be singing Dynamite by Taio Cruz, the China Anne McClain version." Anna said. She walked up the stage, looking at Rachel, Kurt and Mr. Schuester looking at her. "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Sayin’ ayo, gotta let go, And I wanna celebrate and live my life, Sayin’ ayo, baby let’s go. I came to dance-dance-dance-dance, I hit the floor cause that’s my plans-plans-plans-plans, I’m wearin’ all my favorite brands-brands-brands-brands, Give me some space for both my hands-hands-hands-hands, Yeah, yeah, Cause it goes on, and on, and on, And it goes on, and on, and on. I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Sayin’ ayo, gotta let go. And I wanna celebrate and live my life. Sayin’ ayo, baby let’s go, Cause we gon’ rock this club, we gon’ go all night. And we gon’ light it up like it’s dynamite, Cause I told you once, Now I told you twice, We gon’ light it up, Like it’s dynamite. I’m gonna take it all, I, I’m gonna be the last one standin’. I’m over all, I, I’m gonna be the last one landin’. Cause I-I-I, believe it, and I-I-I, I just want it all, I just want it all, I’m gonna put my hands in the air, Put my hands in the air, Put your hands in the air.. I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Sayin’ ayo, gotta let go. And I wanna celebrate and live my life. Sayin’ ayo, baby let’s go, Cause we gon’ rock this club, we gon’ go all night. And we gon’ light it up like it’s dynamite, Cause I told you once, Now I told you twice, We gon’ light it up, Like it’s dynamite." Everyone claps for her, and smile. "That was great! Keep up the good work." Meanwhile, Claira looks down on the stage, and sees the auditioning going on, she tries to force herself to go down there and audition, but she just put her middle finger up and walked away with the Skanks. ___________________________________________________ "Last one, A.J. Riley?" Kurt said. A.J. Riley, walked to the stage, the final performance of the day, scared but not scared to show his sexuality to anyone. "What are you gonna sing for us today, A.J.?" Mr. Schuester asked. "I'm gonna sing Smooth Operator by Sade." "Wait, what?" Rachel said. A.J. started dancing and shaking, Mr. Schuester and Kurt gives a weird look, but then after his voice transferred through the microphone, they felt the groove. "Diamond life, lover boy. We move in space with minimum waste and maximum joy. City lights and business nights. When you require streetcar desire for higher heights. No place for beginners or sensitive hearts. When sentiment is left to chance, no place to be ending but somewhere to start. No need to ask. He's a smooth operator, smooth operator, smooth operator, smooth operator. Coast to coast, LA to Chicago, western male. Across the north and south, to Key Largo, love for sale. A license to love, insurance to hold. Melts all your memories and change into gold. His eyes are like angels but his heart is cold. No need to ask. He's a smooth operator, smooth operator, smooth operator, smooth operator. Coast to coast, LA to Chicago, western male. Across the north and south, to Key Largo, love for sale." Everyone clapped for A.J., "Wow, I'm a bit surprise, you put the song as a woman's perspective." "Yeah, I honestly didn't have to, since I'm gay and single and nobody usually asks me out." "Wait you're gay?" Kurt said. "Yeah, I am." A.J. said. Kurt smiles and gives a thumbs up. "Well, welcome to the Glee Club!!!!" A.J. walks off, and Mr. Schuester, Kurt and Rachel leave the auditorium." _______________________________________________________ "They were so amazing today," Kurt said. "You can say that again." Rachel said. "Mr. Schuester, we have to go." Kurt said. "Aww, already." Rachel said. "Yeah, I don't want to miss our plane back to New York, we'll come back some other time." Rachel and Kurt give Mr. Schuester a hug and they leave. Mr. Schuester looked like he was about to cry, but he smiled. Until.. "William!, I see you have new people auditioning for Glee Club." Sue said. "Uh, yeah, Sue, is that a problem?" "Actually, yes it is, just when at that point, I was gonna trash your boring set of monkeys and chimpanzees down to the ground for Nationals, and you guys lost me, and now I have to try to trash down your new sets of orangutans and apes this year, what a shame." Sue said. Will gets in Sue's face. "Listen, Sue, I'm tired of you messing with me, the glee club and this school, it's time for you to put an end to this, right this instant. It's getting old, we have been doing this for 4 years now, when are you gonna stop." "One word, Spongebob Doofuspants, NEVER!" Sue said. "Well, bring it on, Sue!" Will said. "Watch me." Sue said. Sue walked away, "I'll send those apes to the animal shelter if I could." Will looked in depression, once again, having to deal with the hate and the confrontation this year. THE END. Category:Season One Episode Category:Episode